The Hunger Game One Shots
by purplefire11
Summary: Some short and sweet one shots about the wonderful Hunger Games. They will all mostly be in the arena or maybe events that lead up to the Hunger Games. Possibly anything that has to do with the Hunger Games. They could also be different genres(depending on how I feel that day) so enjoy some one shots!
1. Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer!-I do not own the Hunger Games! **

**I wanted to try out making some Hunger Games one shots of just battle scenes and some other random stuff. So hopefully I don't delete it like I did with the last one. Hope you like it! XD **

* * *

_**Only the Beginning**_

I run, run, run away from her until I come to a halt to rest behind an old pine tree. I put my hands on my knees and breathe slowly in my nose and out my mouth. I peek my head from the tree to look for her. Sofia. Tough, _strong_, Sofia. She's killed five people while I only killed two. Of course both by accident. My district, District 10, could be proud of me for making the top ten. I could be the top five if I just killed her.

I can't find her anywhere with my eyes, so I try with my ears. Nothing. Maybe she's doing the same as me, or maybe she just quit following me minutes ago. To be safe, I continue up the mountain, at a much slower pace. My backpack bounces up and down on my back and puts extra weight on it. The extreme blanket of trees start to vanish as I get to the top of the mountain. I sit on the ground to rest and allow some more air back into my lungs. They were burning and I didn't want to stop. I look on the ground and see a shadow approaching me slowly.

I whip my head around and look up at the last person I wanted to see right now. I quickly stand up, ready to fight. "Ha" Sofia says circling me. "You look too easy to kill."

"Oh really?" I raise my eyebrows at her turning around in place as she slowly encircles me. "Haven't you heard before? Don't judge a book by its cover."

Sofia laughs bitterly then plunges at me. We both fall to the ground, the backpack saving me from any injuries. Sofia and I wrestle for a moment until she stands up, grabbing me by the straps of the backpack to make me stand up with her. I kick her in her right shin and stumble backwards away from her and the edge of the cliff as she grunts. Sofia takes out her pocket knife from her jeans and lunges toward me. I quickly take off my backpack and swing it at her face with all my strength. The backpack slaps her left cheek with such force, it leaves a stinging, bright red mark on her face.

I smirk at her then throw the backpack to the floor. Again, Sofia comes at me, but I'm able to kick her in the stomach. She falls back and drops the knife. I run pass her to get it, but she grabs my leg. I join her on the ground and kick at her to set free. She was dragging me and I tried to get a grip on anything-even the dirt. We grunted and kept wrestling on the ground. I was finally able to kick her, but on her boob. She screamed then got up as quickly as I did. She punched me on my jaw which caused me to stumble back. I put my hand on my jaw to see if it was okay. This gave Sofia time to get her knife back. Once more she came at me so I grabbed her wrist with the knife. I tried to hold it away from my body. She used her other hand to try and pry my hand off her wrist. I grabbed that arm and started to push her towards the edge of the cliff. She whipped her head around and saw what I was trying to do. A sudden look of panic quickly took over her eyes and left just as it came.

I knew I had to finish her off. I had to now or I would be the one broken, at the bottom of the cliff. I kneed her in the stomach to make her double over. I slapped her once across her right cheek then grabbed her shoulders and pushed her with force. She stumbled backwards then swayed on the edge of the cliff, reaching out for me to grab onto, but I made sure I stayed back. "Help!" she screamed before she fell backwards and screamed. I finally heard a low thud and the sound of bones crushing. Immediately, the cannon went off and I knew that she was done with and in a better place. I slowly walked over to the edge of the cliff and kneeled down on both knees. My heart was pounding against my chest and increased when I saw Sofia's dislocated body. Her leg was in such an odd position, I almost threw up and her neck...I'd rather not say nor look at it. "I'm sorry, Sofia" I whispered over and over again. I knew that I wouldn't be the same. I knew District 4 was pissed now. I knew that this could happen to me or worse. I knew that there was now only five of us left. I knew that this wasn't the end, but only the beginning of an everlasting, living nightmare.


	2. Died Trying

**My first poem so please don't judge:) This almost made me cry so I hope you like it. **

* * *

_**Died Trying**_

23 out of 24 left families crying.

23 out of 24 never saw them again.

23 out of 24 never saw friends since then.

23 out of 24 died trying.

23 out of 24 kept dying.

23 out of 24 deaths occurred.

23 out of 24 cannons heard.

23 out of 24 died trying.

23 out of 24 are now flying.

23 out of 24 are in a better place.

23 out of 24 are not a disgrace,

but 23 out of 24 died trying.


End file.
